


Baby goodnight

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alors comme ça tu es le plus proche avec Doyoung ?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby goodnight

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Baby Goodnight (Translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807307) by [waterzooi (eexiee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eexiee/pseuds/waterzooi)



> [Baby goodnight translated in Russian by Tanya_Ivashkova](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4497915)

 

Taeyong allait fermer la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui lorsque quelqu’un l’en empêcha. Surpris, il entrouvrit la porte et Jaehyun déboula dans la pièce, la claquant avant de la fermer à clé.

\- Jaehyun ? Fit-il, surpris.

\- Alors comme ça tu es le plus proche avec Doyoung ? Sourit-il en coin.

Taeyong soupira et lui tourna le dos, retirant son t-shirt. Il était crevé et la seule chose dont il avait envie là, maintenant, c’était de prendre une douche, pas d’écouter les conneries de son petit ami.

\- Tu ne réponds pas ? Insista Jaehyun, croisant les bras.

Taeyong évita soigneusement de regarder ses biceps se contracter, sachant pertinemment que Jaehyun le faisait exprès. Baissant les yeux au sol, il déboutonna son jean, le retira et le plia avant de le poser sur le rebord du lavabo avec son haut.

Agacé par son silence, Jaehyun s’approcha de lui et lui agrippa l’épaule, l’obligeant à se tourner.

\- Ecoute Jae, j’ai juste envie de prendre une douche là…Marmonna le plus âgé, se frottant les yeux.

Face à son ton fatigué, Jaehyun fit la moue et le relâcha. Taeyong se débarrassa de son boxer et entra dans la cabine de douche. Il ferma les yeux et passa la tête sous le pommeau de douche, laissant l’eau chaude détendre ses muscles endoloris. Taeyong ne fut pas réellement surpris d’entendre des bruits de vêtements ainsi que de sentir un courant d’air avant qu’un corps chaud ne se colle au sien.

Jaehyun enroula ses bras autour de sa taille fine et déposa un baiser contre sa nuque. Taeyong soupira d’aise et bascula sa tête contre l’épaule de son petit ami. La chaleur du corps de Jaehyun contre le sien était bien plus apaisante qu’il ne l’aurait pensé. Jaehyun fit glisser ses lèvres le long de son cou jusqu’à son épaule droite, y déposant de doux baisers papillons.

Lorsqu’il commença à mordiller la peau pale, Taeyong étouffa un gémissement et se redressa, reprenant ses esprits.

\- Désolé…Souffla Jaehyun.

\- Non, c’est pas toi, c’est juste que-

\- Tu es crevé, je sais. Le coupa son amant. Je n’attends rien de plus qu’un câlin, je te promets, alors détends toi.

Taeyong lui lança un regard hésitant par-dessus son épaule, puis lui sourit lorsqu’il lut sa sincérité sur le visage fatigué du plus jeune. Il hocha la tête et laissa Jaehyun lui laver les cheveux, les doigts de son petit ami s’appliquant à masser son cuir chevelu délicatement.

D’ordinaire, c’était Taeyong qui prenait soin de tout le monde, mais lorsqu’ils étaient tous les deux, Jaehyun lui volait son rôle. Le plus jeune était attentionné avec tous les membres de NCT, mais plus particulièrement avec Taeyong, et c’était flagrant même lorsqu’ils étaient en public.

Taeyong ne s’en plaignait pas, il était reconnaissant envers son petit ami même s’ils devaient tout de même rester discrets. Il aimait sentir sa présence près de lui, il aimait le toucher. Jaehyun le rassurait. Parfois Taeyong paniquait lorsqu’ils faisaient face aux regards de tous ces gens qu’ils ne connaissaient pas, il devenait nerveux et s’enfermait dans son mutisme. Dans ces moments-là, Jaehyun posait sa main sur son épaule, lui souriait ou cherchait à capter son regard et Taeyong se sentait plus léger. Comme ce soir.

Une fois qu’il eut les cheveux rincés, Taeyong obligea son petit ami à se tourner pour qu’il lui rende la pareille. Jaehyun fléchit les jambes pour se mettre à sa taille, gloussant lorsque Taeyong lui frappa le dos. Jaehyun ne se redressa pas cependant et Taeyong ne fit aucun commentaire, souriant pour lui-même.

Une fois tous les deux enfin propres, ils se séchèrent rapidement. Taeyong enfila son pyjama tandis que Jaehyun se brossait les dents, toujours en serviette. Taeyong laissa son regard parcourir le corps de son petit ami, appréciant la vue de sa peau pale, de ses courbes et de ses muscles naissants. Jaehyun croisa son regard dans la glace et Taeyong détourna le sien, prit en flagrant délit. Rougissant légèrement, il poussa le plus jeune et se brossa les dents à son tour, frottant plus vigoureusement que d’habitude pour cacher sa gêne et évitant soigneusement de regarder Jaehyun.     

C’était idiot, ils étaient ensemble après tout, et Jaehyun ne se gênait pas pour l’observer ou le complimenter sur son physique, lui. Mais Taeyong restait toujours un peu timide dans ce genre de situation, bien qu’il n’ait aucune raison de l’être—ils s’étaient vus nus des millions de fois même avant de sortir ensemble après tout. Et puis, Taeyong était celui qui connaissait le corps de Jaehyun mieux que quiconque désormais…

A cette pensée, il manqua de s’étouffer. Jaehyun, appuyé contre la porte tandis qu’il l’attendait, haussa un sourcil. Taeyong se rinça la bouche, posa sa brosse sa dent et se dirigea vers la porte à la hâte, récupérant ses affaires sales au passage. Jaehyun ne fit aucun commentaire, le suivant en silence.

Ten était dans le couloir lorsqu’ils sortirent de la salle de bain. Il les regarda tour à tour et échangea un sourire complice avec Jaehyun. Taeyong leva les yeux au ciel, marmonnant un « pervers », puis rejoignit sa chambre. Jaehyun ne prit même pas la peine de s’habiller, se laissant tomber sur le lit de son petit ami.

\- Exhibitionniste ! S’écria Yuta avant de fuir la chambre.

\- Il n’a pas tort…Ajouta Taeyong.

\- Comme si ça te dérangeait ! S’offusqua Jaehyun.

Taeyong secoua la tête, dépité. Il rangea ses affaires puis ferma la porte. Jaehyun lui attrapa le poignet lorsqu’il s’approcha du lit et l’attira sur lui, Taeyong laissant échapper un cri de surprise (très masculin).

\- Idiot. Soupira-t-il.

Jaehyun lui sourit de toutes ses dents et enroula ses bras autour de lui, les faisant rouler jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient face à face. 

\- Tu as l’air moins fatigué. Commenta Jaehyun.

\- Jae, je t’ai déjà dit que-

\- Non, je veux dire…Ton visage est plus lumineux, je préfère ça. L’interrompit son petit ami.

Il affichait un sourire timide et Taeyong ne résista pas l’envie de l’embrasser. Le baiser fut doux, chaste, avant de se transformer en un échange plus sensuel. Taeyong le repoussa légèrement lorsque le baiser se fit plus intense, arrachant un grognement à Jaehyun.

\- Je suis _toujours_ fatigué, et on doit se lever tôt demain. Chuchota-t-il.

\- T’es vraiment un papy, sérieux. Soupira Jaehyun, souriant tout de même.

Taeyong fronça les sourcils, contrarié, mais Jaehyun ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, déposant quelques baisers sur ses lèvres pour l’empêcher de parler. Son attitude enfantine fit sourire Taeyong et il enroula ses bras autour du cou de son petit ami, fermant les yeux. Jaehyun déposa un baiser sur son front et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux encore mouillé. Ces gestes doux bercèrent Taeyong et il finit par s’endormir dans les bras du plus jeune.

Jaehyun attendit qu’il soit profondément endormi pour se relever. Il le couvrit, embrassa son front, et éteignit la lumière avant de quitter la chambre en soufflant un « bonne nuit » à peine audible pour aller se coucher à son tour.      

 


End file.
